


Influencia de Película

by GoldenLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hinata doesn't even know what he's feeling, kags has no idea how to deal with feelings, pure love and cute stuff istg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLuna/pseuds/GoldenLuna
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama deciden ver una película en el cine después de un día de prácticas.¿Cómo afectará esto a los confundidos sentimientos de este par?





	Influencia de Película

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu. Es un one-shot Kagehina, como ya habrán notado. Había subido esto a fanfiction originalmente, pero ahora que por fin tengo cuenta aquí, subiré en ambas plataformas.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a Lucy y a Karma por betearme el fic!

El sol ya no era visible en el horizonte, sin embargo, el cielo aún conservaba un poco de su luz. Era la primera vez en toda la semana que terminaban una práctica antes del anochecer. Daichi se había compadecido de los exhaustos chicos tras una semana de arduos entrenamientos y les dejó ir más temprano, considerando que se lo habían ganado. Hinata se despidió de los miembros de Karasuno y los observó tomar su camino, algunos se acompañaban, pues sus casas quedaban en el mismo camino; este era el caso de Hinata, quien siempre caminaba un par de cuadras junto a Kageyama antes de separarse.

 

Era usual que ambos fueran tan cansados que apenas intercambiaban un par de palabras en el trayecto, pero esta vez habían terminado antes de lo usual, por lo que la energía diaria del pequeño peli-naranja aún no se había agotado. Tras varios intentos de conversación frustrada, Hinata se decidió por mirar las tiendas y casas por las que pasaban. Leía los nombres de las tiendas y de los productos que alcanzara a divisar, ninguno era más interesante que el otro, hasta que se topó con un gran lugar que captó la totalidad de su atención. Era un edificio más grande que el resto, lleno de colores, carteles y personas en sus alrededores.  Las letras grandes que reposaban encima del techo se leían “CINE”. Hinata se detuvo en seco, lleno de emoción. Se volteó hacia su compañero, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad y este, aunque probablemente ya se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones del más bajo, levantó una ceja como una pregunta incrédula _. “¿Realmente piensas ir al cine justo ahora?”_ , era lo que podía leer en el rostro del joven de pelo azabache.

 

—¡Veamos una película, Kageyama! —exclamó eufórico, con los ojos brillantes mirando al más alto, sin percatarse de que su demostración había atraído la mirada de varias personas.

 

Kageyama paseó la mirada desde los brillantes ojos de Hinata hasta los diferentes anuncios de película un par de veces antes de responder:

 

—¿A esta hora? ¿Es en serio?

 

—¡Aún no ha anochecido! Usualmente llegamos más tarde a casa.

 

Kageyama meditó por un momento su situación, ciertamente era mucho más temprano de su hora de salida acostumbrada. Además, era viernes, tenía suficiente dinero en el bolsillo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su casa, podía visualizar un par de películas que le llamaban la atención en cartelera y la compañía de Hinata no le molestaba, incluso le agradaba bastante –aunque si se lo preguntaran, diría que preferiría andar solo.

 

Hacía ya varios meses que habían dejado atrás su enemistad para transformarla en una rivalidad entre amigos, o eso es lo Kageyama quería pensar, pero no era ningún secreto que hacía poco tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Hinata. A veces, en las manos, otras en el estómago, pero la mayoría de las veces en el pecho. Aunque él hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no darle más pensamiento del que deseaba al origen de ese cosquilleo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si Hinata sentiría el mismo cosquilleo, completamente ignorante de que el cosquilleo que Hinata sentía cuando estaba en su compañía era tan fuerte que había considerado buscar ayuda, aunque nunca lo había hecho.

 

Por fin volvió a dirigir su mirada al par de ojos brillantes que lo observaban desde abajo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por un leve segundo, y se encogió de hombros mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, fingiendo fastidio.

 

—Supongo que está bien —Admitió, siendo interrumpido por Hinata, quién había soltado un grito de triunfo. Kageyama respondió con una mueca de fastidio ante la efusividad. Cuando el más bajo le regresó, por fin, la atención, preguntó—: ¿Qué película vemos?

 

Hinata se volteó hacia los carteles y los miró con una exagerada mueca de análisis. Se tomó la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño y murmuraba para sí, tratando de decidirse por una película. Hinata creía que la elección de una película era un paso muy importante, porque de eso dependería si pasabas las próximas horas aburrido o si valdría la pena. Estaba sorprendido de que Kageyama le hubiera ofrecido elegir, en lugar de tomar la decisión por sí mismo. Esto, en parte, le agregaba peso a la elección, pues aunque Hinata no era muy exigente con el contenido que consumía, quería asegurarse de elegir una película que le agradara a Kageyama.

 

—¡Veamos esa película de terror! —Por fin, tras un minuto de dubitación y susurros, anunció su decisión al tiempo que señalaba uno de los carteles delante de ellos.

 

—¿Terror? —Kageyama cuestionó, claramente sorprendido con la decisión de su acompañante, sin embargo, aprovechó la oportunidad para formar una mueca burlona— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego pases días sin dormir? —Soltó una carcajada seca, causando que Hinata se abalanzara sobre él, listo para golpear lo que tuviera a su alcance. Respondió tirando golpes también, aunque no pudieron hacerse mucho daño pues recibieron una amonestación de parte del guardia de seguridad.

 

—¡No digas tonterías, _Bakageyama_! —Anunció el más bajo, recuperando el aliento, luego de que se vieron forzados a parar su forcejeo— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a las películas de terror! ¡Pero seguro que no quieres verla porque eres tú el no podría dormir! ¡Idiota!

 

— ¿¡Ah!? —Exclamó ofendido ante la conclusión del mayor— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Hinata, idiota! —Estaban por abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro de nuevo, cuando sintieron la fulminante mirada del guardia de seguridad. Se separaron ligeramente y continuaron su discusión verbal.

 

—¡Si no le tienes miedo a nada, entonces veamos esa película!

 

—¡Bien! ¡Ya verás que serás tú el que va a estar gritando!

 

Caminaron hasta la fila que había para comprar las entradas, retándose sobre quién sería el que más se asustara durante la película. En la mente de Tobio, la imagen de un Hinata asustado se estaba formando. Lo vio juntando sus rodillas hasta su pecho, tapándose la cara con las manos; una mueca de horror en su cara y sus ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizados, incapaz de cerrarlos ante las escenas que transcurrían en la pantalla. Y en su mente se tomó el tiempo para abrazar al pequeño acompañante durante la película. Se imaginó calmándolo con unas palmadas en el hombro, luego acariciando su cabeza. Tomaba su cara entre sus manos y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Y sin soltar sus mejillas se acercaban más, hasta que el espacio casi se extinguía entre los labios de ambos y... Un grito de parte de su compañero lo devolvió a la realidad. Analizó lo que acababa de transcurrir en su mente y sintió la sangre subirle hasta la cara _¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué se estaba imaginando eso con el fastidioso peli-naranja?_

 

—¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Ka-ge-ya-ma! —Este continuaba llamando su atención, pasando las manos delante del rostro del más alto, cuando por fin obtuvo lo que quería, continuó—: ¿Qué te pasó? Llevo un rato hablándote y no me escuchabas —Se quejó, haciendo un puchero, el cual desencadenó una reacción de ternura en el cerebro del más alto— ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?— Alzó una mano para tocar la frente del aludido, el cual se sorprendió ante el suave contacto y reaccionó dando un paso rápido hacia atrás, dejando al otro ligeramente desconcertado.

 

—¡Estoy bien! —Gritó, sin percatarse de su volumen. Tardó un par de segundos en notar lo sucedió, para luego repetir, en un todo más adecuado—: Estoy bien —Observó a Shouyo bajar la mano y mirarlo, todavía la confusión evidente en sus grandes orbes marrones—. ¿Qué me estabas tratando de contar?

 

—¡Ah, cierto! Es que me di cuenta que la película que elegimos no está disponible a esta hora. Mira —señaló la cartelera de horarios. La próxima función para esa película sería dentro de una hora—. ¡No podemos esperar tanto!

 

—Hinata... —El más bajo reaccionó ante su nombre, mirándolo con una ceja alzada— Eres un idiota. —Observó al aludido fruncir el ceño y comenzar a protestar, más el joven de cabello azulado continuo hablando—: ¿Alguna vez usas tu cerebro? ¿Cómo pudiste elegir una película sin fijarte del horario?

 

—¿Y por qué me echas toda la culpa a mi? ¡Tú no revistaste tampoco!

 

—¡Pensé que tú lo habías hecho! —Soltó el más alto con una mirada de fastidio. Movió su mirada de Hinata y se percató que muchas personas los observaban. Sintió una ligera vergüenza tomar su cuerpo, por lo que recuperó compostura y miró al más bajo, quien lo observaba con la molestia evidente en su rostro. Inhalo profundamente antes de seguir hablando—: Cálmate. Sólo elegiré otra película y ya.

 

—¿Y por qué la vas a elegir tú? —Protestó.

 

—Porque ya te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

 

—¡No es justo!

 

—Sí lo es. Tú elegiste y fallaste, ahora me toca a mí.

 

Notó como los ojos marrones su acompañante bajaban con decepción, lo que le provocó una ligera sensación de remordimiento en el pecho. Ahora notaba que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado por no poder ayudar a Hinata cuando estuviera aterrorizado. Pero eso no importaba ahora, sacudió los pensamientos extraños y se concentró en la elección de una película. Por fin observó un nombre que prometía una película llena de acción y energía, quizá a Hinata le gustaría esa, por lo que se volteó para confirmar que había un horario disponible, para luego anunciar lleno de satisfacción:

 

—Veremos esa película de acción —Señaló el cartel de la película mencionada.

 

Estaba seguro de que Hinata protestaría, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el más bajo rodó los ojos y asintió.

 

—Esa era mi segunda opción, Bakageyama. —Pronunció con fastidio, para luego volver a su actitud enérgica, empezando a hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de dinero. 

 

Hinata pasó de sus bolsillos a su bolso y del bolso a los bolsillos, en busca del dinero que podría jurar que había dejado por ahí hace unos días, sin éxito, hasta que a su mente volvió la imagen de la apuesta que había perdido contra Tanaka. Por fin había conseguido su dinero, sólo que ya no era suyo.

 

Una sensación de tristeza con un toque de pánico le invadió el pecho. No tenía dinero, por lo que no podría pagar su entrada y no habría película. Y considerando que fue el mismo Hinata quien lo había sugerido, Kageyama probablemente lo llamaría idiota, de nuevo, por no revisar antes, otra vez. El pensar en Kageyama agrandó la tristeza que sentía. Si le preguntaran, no sabría explicarlo, pero la verdad es que pensar que no podría pasar más tiempo con él era una de las mayores causas de esa tristeza, la cuál se reflejaba en su cara de tal forma que el mismo pelinegro lo miró extrañado.

 

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

 

—Yo…Ah… N-no… —Tartamudeó lleno de nervios, sin saber admitir su descuido, estaba tratando de formar las palabras mientras miraba al piso avergonzado, cuando la voz de Kageyama lo interrumpió, reclamando su mirada.

 

—Idiota. —Hinata volvió a mirar el piso, cuando el chico más alto le proporcionó un coscorrón que, aunque no dolió, saco unas cuantas quejas de Hinata— Ya sé que no tienes dinero. Ya lo sabía. Voy a pagar por ti.

 

Terminó de hablar mientras observaba la cara del más bajo iluminarse con emoción, y aunque no dijo nada, vio en esos ojos marrones una luz que encendió las chispas de su pecho otra vez. Solo que esta vez, su pecho no ardía en soledad: a su lado, el pecho de Hinata comenzaba a llenarse de chispas nuevamente, como si algo le estuviera haciendo cosquillas desde adentro, sin poder descifrar que ese movimiento mágico se debía a la confirmación de que lograría pasar más tiempo con Kageyama. Y esta vez era especial, pues él quería pasar tiempo con Hinata también, si no, no habría pagado su entrada.

 

El más bajo, guiado por su instinto, se abalanzó sobre Kageyama mientras le agradecía en medio del abrazo. Y, aunque allí dónde sus pieles se tocaron ambos sintieron una corriente que los erizaba y los incitaba a permanecer cerca, la unión fue rápidamente interrumpida por el joven de cabello oscuro, quién separó a Hinata de sí mismo y se volvió, respirando profundo para evitar que el sonrojo que lucía en este momento fuera percatado por su compañero. Hinata comenzó a notar la relación que Kageyama tenía con esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y se preguntó si algo parecido le pasaba a este. Dudó por unos segundos y abrió la boca para formular su pregunta, justo cuando llegaron a la taquilla de boletos, distrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Cuanto la empleada preguntó por la película, Hinata no pudo resistirse a gritar el nombre, llevado por la emoción, lo que provocó risitas en la chica detrás del vidrio y algunas personas en su alrededor, aunque Hinata sólo se percató de Kageyama, quién había volteado los ojos ante su demostración. Pagó los boletos, los tomó y se dirigió a la zona de refrigerios del cine.

 

Tenían 15 minutos hasta que empezara la película, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para comprar algo de comer. Estaba por preguntarle a Hinata qué pediría, cuando lo vio correr hacia la barra y pedir unas palomitas de maíz grandes, aunque luego notó el pedido frustrado tras las explicaciones del dependiente de que tenía que pedir todo por caja antes de retirarlo, claro que eso lo sabía toda la población de Japón, excepto Hinata, por lo visto.

 

Kageyama pidió disculpas por la actitud descuidada del más bajo, fingiendo que le avergonzaba, aunque muy en lo profundo sabía que su impulsividad y alegría le parecían adorables. Aunque eso es algo que él nunca diría en voz alta. Mientras esperaban su turno para pedir comida, Hinata no paró de hablar acerca de lo que quería, lo que había pedido en otras ocasiones, incluso de lo que no le había gustado. Kageyama no lo admitiría, pero una parte de sí quería memorizar todo lo que Hinata contaba. Al llegar su turno, el más alto fue opacado por su eufórico compañero, quien se encargó de pedir palomitas de maíz, bebidas e incluso un par de chocolates. Kageyama lo dejó pedir en paz y, mientras pagaba, lo vio saltar hasta la zona donde retirarían su orden.

 

—Hinata, los niños de cinco años están más calmados que tú. Idiota. —Le soltó cuando llegó a su lado.

 

—Los niños de cinco años no van al cine contigo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa gigante, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su frase hizo sonrojar a Kageyama, quién miró hacia un punto donde Hinata no se diera cuenta del color intenso que sus mejillas habían tomado.

 

Recibieron la comida que habían pedido y se dirigieron a la sala de cine, Hinata dando pequeños saltos por delante de Kageyama, quien había terminado llevando la mayor parte del pedido. El peli-oscuro se paró delante de la sala que indicaba el boleto, mientras tomaba a su acompañante por la camisa al notar que estaba por pasar de largo. Entraron y llegaron a sus asientos, Kageyama tiró lo que llevaba sobre el regazo de Hinata, quién fue el primero en sentarse. La película comenzó al par de minutos. Para la sorpresa de Kageyama, Hinata pasó callado la mayor parte de la película, excepto por las partes graciosas, durante las cuales las carcajadas de este podían escucharse en toda la sala.

 

Cada cierto tiempo, mientras ambos muchachos se movían en sus asientos, sus manos se rozaban, y ambos sentían como su piel se erizaba mientras el cosquilleo se esparcía por sus cuerpos. Ninguno preguntó si el otro sentía lo mismo. En ciertos momentos, Kageyama se sorprendió a si mismo admirando las exageradas expresiones de Hinata, y, sin admitirlo, pensaba que eran hasta más interesantes que la misma película. Aunque Hinata no sabría eso, ni siquiera en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Kageyama lo observaba, cuando se volteó y le dijo:

 

—¿Qué sucede, Kageyama?

 

—Tienes chocolate en la mejilla, idiota —Logró improvisar el aludido, sin dejar notar había sido tomado por sorpresa.

 

La película transcurría llena de acción y explosiones. Hinata se sentía como si estuviera viendo la mejor película del mundo, mientras Kageyma no estaba muy lejos de la misma conclusión. Como toda película, tenía una historia romántica, que aunque no era la trama principal, obtuvo una cantidad considerable de escenas en las que los besos y demostraciones de afecto les trajeron una sensación que no sabían describir a cada uno. Se hallaban pensando en el otro, inconscientemente, cuando observaban a los protagonistas juntos.

 

La película terminó con un final que le hacía justicia a cada uno de los personajes, lo que dejó al par de espectadores completamente emocionados.

 

—¿Viste la parte en la que parecía que iban a atrapar al protagonista? Pero entonces hizo ¡Bang y Pum! ¡Y logró escapar! —Explicaba el más bajo, todavía lleno de emoción, moviendo las manos mientras imitaba los movimientos que describía— ¡Esa fue la mejor parte!

 

—Es verdad que esa parte fue buena, pero no fue la mejor —Le debatió Kageyama, continuando—: ¡La mejor parte fue cuando fue cuando el villano hizo ¡Push! a lo que el protagonista le hizo ¡Pam! al villano, y lo logró vencer!

 

—¿Eh? Pues si fue buena, pero no es la mejor ¡la escena que te dije era mejor!

 

Continuaron debatiendo y comentando la película hasta que llegaron a la calle para retomar el camino a sus hogares. Hinata alzó su cabeza y notó que la luna ya había tomado el centro del cielo, rodeada por las estrellas. Esto le recordó a la escena en la que los protagonistas se besaban bajo la luz de la luna, y por instinto miró a Kageyama. Pero luego sacudió su cabeza y continuó enumerando las escenas que más le habían gustado. Que, en realidad, era casi toda la película. Varias veces más durante el trayecto recordó el amor entre los protagonistas, y pensó que si él estuviera en una película, le gustaría vivir un romance así. Se sorprendió cuando a su lado, en sus fantasías, apareció Kageyama. La pantalla de su mente se vio tomada por una escena en la que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del peli-oscuro, para luego unir sus labios en una muestra de amor, la cual su compañero correspondió.

 

Hinata continuó apreciando esa fantasía, hasta Kageyma lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al tomarlo del brazo para decirle que a partir de allí sus caminos se separaban. Hinata miró la mano en su brazo y luego a dueño de esta, para notar que sus cuerpos habían quedado muy cerca. Levantó la mirada y contempló los ojos oscuros que lo reflejaban. Estaban más cerca de lo había creído. _¿Siempre habían brillado así?_ Bajó la mirada hasta los labios entreabiertos. Demasiado cerca.

 

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, completamente guiado por sus instintos, eliminó la distancia entre ambos poniendo sus labios sobre los de Kageyama. El cosquilleo que tantas veces habían sentido, hizo presencia en ambos cuerpos, sólo que un millón de veces más fuerte. Tomó el pecho, los brazos, la cara, las piernas; cada centímetro de sus cuerpos sentía ese cosquilleo como una corriente eléctrica que los animaba a no separarse. Tal acto inesperado tomó al más alto con la guardia baja, en medio de su sorpresa, se quedó inmóvil. Y aunque su corazón le pedía que respondiera a Hinata, que lo abrazara y no lo dejara ir, su cerebro no le permitió responder. Hinata notó la falta de respuesta, lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad. Dio un brinco hacia atrás, cortando de golpe la conexión entre ambos, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la cara carmesí. Iba retrocediendo lo más rápido que podía, tropezándose cada tanto con sus pies. Cuando había conseguido una distancia considerable, soltó lo primero que pasó por su mente:

 

—¡L-lo lamento! ¡No sé qué pasó! ¡Fue la influencia de la película! —Se disculpó y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, sin darle oportunidad de responder a Kageyama, quien se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando el más bajo ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

 

Con el corazón acelerado, la sangre coloreando sus mejillas, el cosquilleo haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y una pequeña vocecilla que le recriminaba no haber respondido a ese beso, caminó rápidamente hasta su casa, sabiendo que esta sería una noche donde el sueño sería difícil de conciliar.

 

Ambos llegaron a su casa, cerraron la puerta con apuro y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones bajo la excusa de que estaban cansados. Hinata se tiró en su cama y ocultó la cara en la almohada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. No sabía qué había pasado por su cabeza. Tampoco sabía cómo enfrentaría a Kageyama mañana, durante la práctica. Tenía miedo de que éste se alejara de él _¿Y si pensaba que estaba loco? ¿Y si nunca le volvía a hablar?_ Tenía miedo de cómo podría afectar ese acto impulsivo en su relación. Ya nada era seguro. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: Amó cada segundo que sus labios tocaron los de Kageyama.

 

Lejos de la casa del joven peli-naranja, se encontraba Kageyama, igual de confundido, observando el techo de su habitación. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo. Un segundo Hinata lo estaba besando y al siguiente lo escuchó disculparse y salir corriendo. Repitió la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. En algunas ocasiones agregó lo que a él le hubiera gustado hacer. En otras sólo se concentró en los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos. Eran suaves. El beso había sido tierno y torpe. Dulce. Como Hinata. No sabía qué había llevado a Hinata a besarlo, pero ese evento lo forzó a encarar aquello que había estado ignorando: El cosquilleo que constantemente aparecía, junto con esa corriente que recorría su cuerpo e, incluso, lo erizado de su piel, era ocasionado por Hinata. Originándose en aquellos sentimientos puros que tanto había evitado enfrentar. Ahora estaba seguro. Se preguntó si Hinata habría sentido lo mismo que él. Quizá él también estaba enamorado. O quizá había sido un simple acto impulsivo y mañana actuaría como si nunca sucedió. Quizá había arruinado la relación entre ambos. Todo era incierto. Ahora, Kageyama sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: Daría cualquier cosa por volver a besar a Hinata.

 

Y así pasaron ambos la noche. Llenos de dudas, fantasías, preguntas y desbordantes de emociones. Apenas conciliando el sueño cuando su cuerpo les rogó el descanso y su mente una pausa, a altas horas de la madrugada. Pero ni siquiera en el momento en que se entregaron al descanso, el recuerdo los dejó en paz. En sus sueños el beso se repitió, en diferentes lugares, un poco más largo o más corto, quizá con más pasión. Pero ambos soñaron con estar en los labios del otro una vez más. El despertador interrumpió con su estruendoso sonido unas cuantas horas después, anunciando que tenían que alistarse para un día lleno de voleibol.

 

Pasaron el camino hasta el gimnasio llenos de nervios. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro, y ese desconocimiento era lo que más los llenaba de nervios. Hinata llegó antes que Kageyama. En su interior hubo una batalla de contradicciones. Estaba aliviado de que no tenía que enfrentarlo todavía, pero a su vez ansiaba verlo. Saludó a los mayores, que ya se encontraban en el lugar y se dirigió a una esquina para calentar, lo que extrañó a los ya mencionados, pues faltaba la actitud eufórica. Todos notaban un aura extraña en Hinata, algo que no podían explicar.

 

Kageyama llegó unos cinco minutos después, saludó respetuosamente a los presentes, quienes también notaron esa aura desconocida en él, provocando que los cuchicheos y teorías comenzaran. Kageyama respiró profundo, en un intento de calmar su torrente emocional y observó a Hinata, quién pretendía no notar su presencia. Debía hablar con él, pero no todavía. No estaba listo.

 

El día transcurrió en calma, cómo cualquier otro, exceptuando por la obvia incomodidad entre Hinata y Kageyama, ante la cual ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a preguntar. Ellos seguían jugando, sacando lo mejor el uno del otro, incluso sin comunicarse, como si fuera la prueba misma de que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Sin embargo, algo en ese par se movía y encendía cada vez que estaban cerca, cada vez que se miraban. El entrenamiento terminó ya entrada la tarde. Limpiaron rápidamente y cada uno partió en su camino. Hinata trató de escabullirse apuradamente, en un intento de evitar un enfrentamiento con Kageyama. Y estaba por salirse con la suya, cuando Kageyama lo alcanzó y captó su atención al ponerle la mano en el hombro. Este contacto, aun siendo tan simple, provocó un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo de pies a cabeza.

 

—Hinata… ¿Podemos hablar? —Formuló. No necesitaba especificar, ambos sabían muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba hablarse.

 

—Cl-claro… —Tartamudeó el aludido en medio de los nervios. Observó al más alto respirar profundo y se preparó para lo peor. Quizá le diría que ahora lo odiaba, o que no se le acercara nunca más. Sabía que mientras más calmado se veía su interlocutor, más molesto estaba. Lleno de sentimientos contrarios, decidió preparar unas disculpas por sus acciones impulsivas, aunque no es como si realmente lamentara haberlo besado. Sólo tenía miedo de perder a Kageyama completamente.

 

—Mira… Yo… —Comenzó a hablar el más alto, sin saber por dónde empezar, estaba lleno de nervios y emociones. No tenía nada preparado. Sentía las manos frías y la garganta seca. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles, como si estuvieran por rendirse. Haciendo uso de un gran esfuerzo y trató de organizar las palabras que rondaban su mente—. Sobre lo de ayer, yo… —No se le ocurría cómo explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte, impidiéndole concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y miró a Hinata a los ojos, y allí encontró la respuesta a todas las dudas que tenía. Dejó de lado su discurso sin inicio y tomó a Hinata por las mejillas. Antes de que el más bajo pudiera reaccionar, unió sus labios otra vez. Y junto con ese beso, las chispas y el cosquilleo se hicieron protagonistas del interior de sus cuerpos. Para sorpresa de Kageyama, y hasta del mismo Hinata, éste último correspondió al beso casi de inmediato.

 

Este beso era aún más dulce que el primero. Desbordaba ternura y pureza. Estaba lleno de amor y mutualidad. Tampoco se lo esperaban, pero ambos hicieron caso a su corazón y reaccionaron para aceptarse, como si sus almas reclamaran lo que les pertenecía. Separaron sus labios, sin bajar las manos. Hinata notó que había puesto las manos en el pecho de Kageyama, pero no las movió. Todavía incrédulo, pero lleno de emoción, dirigió su atención hasta el más alto, que tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca había notado antes. Sin saber que él mismo presentaba ese brillo nacido en la satisfacción de sus corazones.

 

—¿Q-qué… Qué fue eso? —Se animó a preguntar el más bajo, esperando oír lo que tanto añoraba.

 

Kageyama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pensó que el brillo en los ojos de Hinata podría iluminar hasta el camino más oscuro. Envolvió a Hinata en un abrazo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás. Ambos estaban sorprendidos con sus acciones, pero el corazón y el amor actúan de formas misteriosas, y, la verdad ¿quiénes eran ellos para desafiar al amor? Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del peli-naranja, y simplemente respondió:

 

—Creo… que fue la influencia de la película.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme, aprecio mucho cualquier feedback<3
> 
> Se despide con mucho amor,
> 
> Golden Luna


End file.
